Random Recollections
by Merlinfanatic77
Summary: A drabble series about anything and everything about Merlin. Mergana and LOTS of bromance! You can recommend what you want me to do! :D
1. Drabble One: Magic Is Evil

Greetings! I'm so sorry about not updated my other stories in like…. forever, but I'm working on them. I'll never abandon my stories. Promise. Anywho, I thought I might as well start a drabble series, so here you go.

Word Count: 164

Drabble One: Magic Is Evil

"_I am indebted to you Merlin. I had become... confused. It is once again clear to me that those who practice magic are evil and dangerous, and that is thanks to you."_

The words had caused Merlin so much pain. All he had ever tried to prove to Arthur was that magic wasn't evil, that it was like a sword. And now, he had not only saved the man that persecuted his kind, but had also crushed whatever slim beliefs his prince had had that magic was not truly evil.

Arthur could never see him for who he really was.

Never.

Any suggestions on what to do next? Thanks for reading and please review! :D ~ MF 


	2. Drabble Two Part One: Picking A Fight

**So, basically this is a future fic set in 2012. I would have changed their names to Bradley and Colin. But, although I have NO problem writing about Colin and Bradley, I know a lot of people are bothered by it. So, although Merlin isn't exactly a normal modern name, I had to make do. :P**

**Also, I have been homeschooled my entire life, and I've never gone to public school. So, I'm not sure if I described public school well enough, but oh well. **

**Thanks so much, CaptainOzone, ShiverMefunzies, and MagicGirl41, for reviewing! You guys are the best! :D**

**This drabble is for ShiverMefunzies. I don't think it's exactly what you were asking for, but I think you'll like the finished product.**

**Words: 478 **

**Drabble Two - Part One: Picking a Fight **

Merlin ducked his head as he walked down the long hallway. Blue lockers passed him on both sides, and other students were still mingling about. He made sure he didn't make direct eye contact with anybody. There were too many bullies around to do that. But alas, fate was against him, which seemed to happen a lot lately.

"Hey, you!" Bruce shouted from across the room.

Merlin winced and tried to make himself as small as possible.

Bruce walked over, beckoning to three other boys, obviously bent on making Merlin's life miserable. "You're the one who got an A on the Algebra test today, didn't you?!" He glared accusingly.

Merlin gulped and slowly lifted his eyes to meet Bruce's. "Um… yeah… that was me." He admitted nervously.

This was what he had been dreading.

Bruce and his companions, Hunter, Borace, and Harry were notoriously known for picking on classmates that got better grades then them. Jealousy made them into vicious people when they got mad. And, Merlin was a perfect target. Not only was he quiet and shy, but he also got extremely good grades in whatever classes he took. Being small and not having too many friends just added to the list.

Every day, despite Merlin's efforts to blend it, the group somehow always found him.

And, Merlin _dreaded_ it.

Today was the same.

Before Merlin could even comprehend what was happening, two of the boys had him backed up to a secluded locker. "You know, we don't like it, kid. We don't like someone getting better grades than _us_."

"I'm, I'm-sorry."

"Yeah, well _sorry _won't fix our grades. _Sorry _won't fix _anything_!"

Bruce was so close to Merlin now that he could feel the older boy's breathe on his face.

"And," He finished, "If our grades can't be changed, at least your face still can."

And, with those final words, the beating session began.

**This is going to be a three-parter, and Arthur WILL save Merlin. More details will be included in my next AN. Hopefully, I'll update soon. Please let me know what you think! Also, let me know if you have an idea for me to write about. I'll do anything but Arwen and slash. :D ~ MF**


	3. Drabble Two Part Two: Second Thoughts

**K, so I kind of lied to you. Arthur doesn't **_**technically **_**save Merlin in this chapter, but he does appear at the very end. :P I've changed my mind about the length of this, too. :P It's now going to have two more chapters after this one – one where Arthur saves Merlin and one that's purely bromantic. Enjoy! :D**

Word Count: 229

Drabble Two – Part Two: Second Thoughts and Painful Revelations

A fist connected with Merlin's jaw, sending him sprawling on the cold tile floor. Bruce towered over him, gloating in his victory. Merlin's head spun, and he thought he saw stars.

"This is just the beginning.", sneered Harry.

Vaguely, Merlin's brain wondered how it could get any worse when a kick to his side sent his thoughts spinning out of control. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered.

Hunter sneered, "Pity will get you nowhere here today."

Borace chuckled, just soaking in the image of Merlin, limbs twisted in every which direction, a trickle of blood oozing out of his mouth.

"Having second thoughts about passing tomorrow's history test?" Hunter sneered.

Merlin just moaned.

Bruce drew his fist back, ready for another punch, when a voice shouted, "Stop! "

**How was it? *bites nails* Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon. :P Please review! Also, I really, really need prompts, and any ideas will be greatly appreciated! :D ~ MF **


	4. Drabble Three Part One: Hate

Ok, so I'm writing the next drabble for the modern AU story, but I just so happened to write this, so I thought I'd poste it. :P It will have two sequels, The Definition of Insanity and The Definition of Love. :) Oh, and thanks for reviewing, everyone! I want to especially thank CaptainOzone who is so awesome. :) I'm dedicating this drabble to you, OZ! :D Enjoy!

Word Count: 524

Drabble Three – Part One: The Definition of Hate

Morgana hated.

She hated Uther. Hated him for lying all those years, for being a _hypocrite_, for causing so much pain and suffering. She hated him so much that she strived with every inch of her being to be his polar opposite. But, in doing so, she became even worse than him. She was not as different from him as she wanted to believe. For, although her goal was the exact opposite of his, she possessed many of his qualities, his rashness, his cruelty, his temper, his passion, his drive. But, she had one thing that Uther never had – loyalty. The problem with Morgana was that she had no one left to be loyal to, or so she thought. But, she was wrong. And, she would soon see that.

Morgana hated Arthur almost as much as she hated Uther. Arthur with his disarming smile, almost convincing her that he cared for her, when she knew that he really didn't. Arthur persecuting magic, following in his father's footsteps. Arthur… caring, loving, compassionate – _NO_! Arthur, hating, persecuting, passionate, strong, cruel. Arthur…

Morgana hated Guinevere. There had once been a time in which Morgana cared about her maid. A time where they had been _friend_s. But, that time was _long gone_, never to return. Guinevere had made her choice, to side with Camelot. With Arthur. With Uther – who killed her own father! She chose to fight Morgana, to be her enemy. To sit on _her_ throne! That was the last straw! Morgana would have rather drowned in her own blood then to see that day. But, Gwen did. She sat on her throne. And, that was the major reason that Morgana hated her.

Morgana hated Merlin the most. That _traitor_! He used his magic to protect Arthur, to protect those who would have him _executed_! And, he had _known_ that she had had magic! He could have _helped_ her! But, instead, he chose to hide his magic from her, to let her suffer, alone and scared. And, as if that wasn't enough, he _poisoned_ her! _Betrayed_ her! He had been the one person who she could depend on, and he had betrayed her trust. Had tried to _kill _her! With poison, the _cowards _weapon, none the less! Yet, she still felt a connection to him, no matter how hard she tried to break it off. She told herself that nothing could ever come from it. Yet, deep down, she knew that she was lying.

Did you know that the most popular searched "The Definition of-" is The Definition of Love? The second is The Definition of Insanity. :P Please review! Any ideas or suggestions anyone? Thanks! ~ MF


End file.
